Special Ed
by HodrichMaid
Summary: Little Sealand catches America doing something really naughty to England and, as the hero he claims to be, America is willing to answer more than one question for the curious boy. Uke!England


England was sitting on a bench in the park slowly licking his cone of chocolate ice cream, watching the birds fly by and Sealand play with other kids yelling "All Hail the King!" before jumping down the slide and into the sandbox. England smiled warmly: The kid might be 12 but he acted like a 5 year old. He continued licking his ice cream, not noticing the tall, broad figure that had appeared next to him.

"You have a little ice cream on the side of your mouth; let me clean that for you"

England shrieked when the stranger's tongue licked the little spot of chocolate ice cream from the corner of his mouth. England was ready to punch the guy in the face when he realized it was America: his beloved boyfriend. He smacked him across the face.

"You can't do that in a public place, you dumbass!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it. You were sitting here, looking so delicious that I just had to take advantage of it"

"Sealand might see"

America sat down next to him and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Maybe he needs to see how to treat his partner nicely for when he gets a little girlfriend… And, by the looks of it, it is going to happen very soon"

England frowned and saw Sealand and Liechtenstein staring at each others' eyes and blushing madly. England smiled fondly and laid his head over America's shoulder.

"He's growing up so fast"

"So did I"

"I'm not sure if I want my little Sealand to grow up and be like you"

"Hey!"

America pouted and England kissed him briefly before resuming his hawk-like watch over his little boy.

"Babe, your ice cream is melting"

England looked down and groaned at the large chocolate stain in his green military pants.

"Great, just great"

America laughed and England shoved the rest of the cone inside his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

**~HETALIA~**

While Sealand slept peacefully in his bedroom in England's house, America was pushing his British boyfriend against his King-sized bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him until they both pulled apart breathless.

"A-America, Sealand is-s sleeping in the next…"

"Hush"

That sole word said in America's domineering tone could easily make England blush and shiver underneath the larger man.

"America, p-please"

"Please what, gorgeous?"

America asked with his deep, seductive voice that makes England wet himself.

"Fuck me"

"With pleasure"

America smirked and ripped England's shirt off, tracing every inch of his exposed white creamy flesh with his tongue. England panted slightly as America looked up at him with lust-darkened blue eyes. The American opened his zipper with his teeth and took out his…

Meanwhile, little Sealand had just woken up from his regular afternoon nap. After yawning, stretching and rubbing his eyes he went to the kitchen to see if England or America were there and if they could fix him something to eat. He always woke up hungry after his naps.

Sealand huffed at the sight of the empty kitchen. Everything was way too tall for him to reach and he didn't know where the hell England was.

"Maybe he is in…"

"_Oh God, America"_

That was England's voice! But was he… panting? What was he doing with America? Intrigued, Sealand decided to follow the voice and looked through the master bedroom's slightly ajar door; where he found a sight he would never forget…

England was on his hands and knees with his round ass in the air and wiggling it in front of America's face. They were both panting and naked as their clothes laid discarded on the floor and the furniture.

"Eager, aren't we?"

America asked with a teasing tone Sealand had only heard during friendly meetings and when France talked with England.

"Just put it in me, America. Stop being such a tease!"

America laughed and, before Sealand could understand what was going on, the American had crashed his hips against England's butt. He screamed, muffling the sound with the help of a pillow and fisting the bed sheets tightly. America made a low growling noise as he threw his head back.

"Jesus! What is he doing to England?"

Sealand's young mind couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of him. He heard some gibberish coming from England's mouth through the pillow in his face, but he couldn't understand what he was saying so he leaned into the door until he tripped with his shoe and fell…

The door was thrown open and little Sealand fell on his stomach to the floor with a loud thump. America and England both turned to him. England shrieked and covered himself with the blanket, turning his head from the boy.

"Don't look at me, Sealand! Oh, God!"

Sealand was about to leave when America interjected.

"No, wait"

Confused, England and Sealand both turned their heads towards the smirking America.

"What?!"

England sounded scandalized and Sealand looked intrigued, like he always did.

"You want to learn where babies come from, huh, little Sealand?"

America asked to which England responded with a loud gasp. Sealand looked down thoughtfully and then up with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I do, America! Tell me about it!"

"Ok, but first we have to cover a very important topic called: Sex"

America explained patiently, ignoring England's heavily blushing face.

"Sex?"

Sealand asked confused.

"Yes, you see, when two people love each other very, very, **very** much they tend to demonstrate their love to each other in a more… Personal way; do you understand?"

Sealand thought for a moment and nodded. He then sat down in the old oak chair England keeps near the door.

"Well, right now I'm showing my love to your big brother"

England looked up at his boyfriend with a surprised expression. They both loved each other and they said that almost a hundred times every day, but he never heard America say that in front of anybody other than France when the bastard tried to molest England during meetings. Oblivious to his brother's train of thought, Sealand nodded without taking his eyes off America.

"Well, I'm going to show you thoroughly how people show their love to each other. First, you have to use plenty of this stuff that's called lubricant, or lube"

America showed the bottle at Sealand and England looked mortified. He gasped as America pulled out of him, Sealand's eyes widening at the sight of his **really large** member.

"Wow… Is that real?"

America laughed.

"Of course it is… Otherwise ask your brother"

England buried his face into the pillows, wrapping himself completely in the silky white sheets and rolling on his stomach to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Well, first we coat our fingers with lubricant in order to prepare our loved one for what's coming… Hehe"

America coated his fingers with lubricant once again and, without further talk, ripped the blanket from England and forcing him on his hands and knees, leaving his ravaged ass in full display of his little brother.

"Hehe… They look like two scoops of ice cream"

Sealand giggled and America slapped England's ass hard, leaving a red hand print over the creamy flesh of the humiliated man.

"They certainly do, and they are really tasty to!"

"How so?"

"You'll see when you get older. Anyways, now we put our fingers inside our lover's entrance like this"

He slowly introduced his long, slender finger inside England's hole, making him squirm under his boyfriend.

"At first, the sensation might be a little uncomfortable for our partner, but then, when you push the right buttons…"

England screamed when America brushed his prostate with his finger. Sealand's eyes widened at the sudden noise.

"That's what you can call, the Happy Spot. It makes you see stars… And stripes, right, baby?"

England was unable to speak as his mouth was uttering curses and moans as America kept thrusting one finger inside of him, then two, three and, finally, four fingers. Sealand watched in amazement as his brother reacted to that odd stimulation… Wouldn't that feel uncomfortable?

"Now, the most important part is the landing, as you can call it"

"Landing?"

Both Sealand and England asked. America laughed and shook his head, taking his fingers out of his boyfriend making him hiss slightly.

"We position ourselves ready to enter out lover"

America put his hands on England's hips, aligning his member with his boyfriend's waiting hole as he panted and moaned in anticipation. Slowly, America started introducing himself again inside England's tight heat.

"It looks like he is swallowing you up!"

Sealand said in bewilderment as he saw America picking up his pace, making England moan louder.

"And now, just like we did before, we need to look meticulously until we find…"

England started screaming and collapsed on the bed, putting his face against the pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure. America smirked and pulled him up by his hair.

"Scream, baby, I want your little brother to hear how much you like it"

England glanced briefly at his little boy Sealand, who was swinging his feet while looking at his brother getting fucked by his boyfriend. England screamed loudly, making Sealand cover his ears.

"America!"

"Yeah, baby. You like being fucked in front of your little brother?"

"**I LOVE IT!**"

Sealand watched intently as America kept speeding up until they were both screaming. America collapsed over England's sweaty back.

"Oh, boy… That was so **AWESOME**!"

Sealand yelled excitedly. America smiled tiredly at him.

"That was an orgasm, little boy. Now, do you have any questions?"

Sealand thought for a moment before turning his head to America with a frown on his face.

"Yes… How do I do it with a girl?"

England and America looked at each other in wonder.


End file.
